farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:JGWalrus
"Where do you find the weights?" I don't think any of them are listed right now. --Headrock (Talk) 02:29, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I misunderstood. I find the mass by weighing the object at a weigh station (there's usually one at the Bio Gas Plant). Some tools are easier to weigh than others, some have no weight at all. And what do you mean "a message wall for each user"? Aren't we using that right now? --Headrock (Talk) 02:58, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Uploading Photos Hi, listen, I'd like to ask you not to upload images for FS17 equipment or brand logos. I run these through a little treatment before uploading them, and I'd like to keep them all in the same format so they look good on the articles. I know that's a bit of a weird request, but it will pay off in the long run. --Headrock (Talk) 21:08, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Well what do you do to them? Because it be nice to upload images as I go making brand pages.JGWalrus (talk) 00:49, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :I crop the image according to the alpha channel, and then resize the canvas so it's exactly square, with the vehicle centered in the image. That way nothing is lost, the image is not rescaled, and there's no empty space in the margins other than what's required to make the image exactly square-shaped. --Headrock (Talk) 22:11, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :By the way, if this is too confusing or complicated, you can just upload the images as they are without any editing - just don't use the same name format for them that I use on vehicle articles ("FS17_Brand-Model.png"). You can then upload whatever you like and we won't have any problem. You could use the original file names if you want, like the guy did who created the list of . --Headrock (Talk) 23:01, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :All of the images are square and transparent to begin with. Every single image is 512 x 512 px. Your method creates images of various sizes and resolutions that cannot be easily halfed or quarted. I honestly believe just using the orignal store files is the best wayJGWalrus (talk) 00:49, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::In many of the originals there's a lot of dead space around the actual object. For example, compare the original image of a Stoll Bale Fork to the one I used in . Had I used the original on the page, it would've been very small, with a lot of dead space around it - unless I manually adjusted the size to make it larger, and thereby also increased the size of the dead space. ::With my method, there's only as much dead space as is required to fill a perfect square image. The result is that all vehicles and tools appear to be the same size on their own articles. They are also large enough to be easily recognized regardless of how large they are in the original pictures. And as a bonus, I don't need to mess with the image size at all when making a new article. --Headrock (Talk) 04:02, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Ok. Can we at least agree about the Brand naming scheme? JGWalrus (talk) 14:48, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :::What do you mean? --Headrock (Talk) 17:54, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :::The naming scheme for files. i Like the current method. but what about brands with umlauts? Do we include them or not? and things like JCB are in all caps. At how many letters do we stop doing all caps? just needs an official written down guide to naming stuff so it all works. JGWalrus (talk) 20:17, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Ps. it seems that i posted my request for an admin desciion on the inactive mods talk page so we won't be getting a response from them. ::::Back when I worked on the FS15 articles, I used E instead of umlauts in all image filenames, just like the Giants devs do. Obviously, the article names themselves must have the umlauts, but you can (and probably should) make a redirect with the E variant, mostly so that people without umlauts on their keyboards (like myself) can still get to the articles easily. ::::As to all-caps, there's no single guide-line either, but with the FS15 articles what I did was this: If you can read it out as a word (e.g. "AMAZONE"), then it doesn't need all-caps. If it's just a bunch of letters (e.g. "JCB") then obviously it has to be all-caps. I think it makes sense. ::::I don't think there's really any need to enforce guidelines here though - there really aren't many people adding articles. In fact, it's one hell of a coincidence that we are both working on new articles at the same time - the wiki was almost untouched for several months before I started with the FS17 articles, and you showed up a few days after I started. So essentially, you're the one setting and obeying your own style. --Headrock (Talk) 21:56, July 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Cool. At least that's simple. And if you search for something without its accent, wikia returns the right stuff anyways. Just saying that if we both use the same way of uploading files it'll make it easier on both of us, even if we disagree on the final look of the image itself. JGWalrus (talk) 23:19, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Branther Don't want to ruin your evening, but it's "Brantner". ;) --Headrock (Talk) 01:53, July 30, 2017 (UTC) haha i realised at the very end. fixed everything :p wish i could delete stuff And hey. Let me know if you want any templates made, I like making those. JGWalrus (talk) 02:02, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer, though I'm probably not going to need any on this Wiki. The hard part here is figuring out how to write something interesting about a low-quality plow. :P --Headrock (Talk) 04:36, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: HI Hi, nice to see someone is taking care of the wiki! As you probably noticed, I haven't been active in a very long time and have no intention of returning, so I am hesitant to weigh in on any of the issues brought up. So please don't take my input too seriously. For the first issue you brought up, I am in agreement with what you said. For the second, my personal view is if Headrock is willing to do all of the work in editing the images, he should be more than welcome. But that is a big task that takes a lot of time, so I would feel that your option would be an ideal temporary solution, if that makes sense. Also, so you know, I've given you and Headrock administrator rights. Feel free to use them in whatever way you think may be beneficial. I'm also willing to promote you guys to bureaucrat. Just let me know if you two think I should promote one of you, or both. Thanks again for everything you're doing here! - Drewlzoo Congratz to you as well. The only thing I can think of doing with this is deleting articles created by mistake xD --Headrock (Talk) 01:29, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Haha. I just did that! And made the "FS13" link at the top work right. Anyways, If you want to do all the work of editing the pictures then I guess your way is good. Love to be able to make them all the same size but maybe that be a project to run through later. And I don't see the point in making us beurcrats right away but I wouldn't say no either JGWalrus (talk) 01:35, July 31, 2017 (UTC)